The Holiday
by hawaiifiveo2012
Summary: (Continuation of "Trying to protect Grace)** After a strenuous few months the Five-0 team along with Rachel and Grace decide to go on a "Relaxing Holiday" LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Back again, said I couldn't keep ye waiting for too long. I know the summary sucks, but I decided to take a break from the whump stories so sorry to all Steve/Danny whump fans..not going to be much of that in this story, it's going to be more bromance centered, with a tiny bit of whump. But don't worry I am going to get back to the whump stories after this one 'coz I just love those type of stories!  
This story isn't going to be as long as trying to protect Grace 'coz to be honest I don't even know where i'm going with this story yet! Anyway here is chapter 1, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

"I...I can't even drive this heap of crap!" Danny complained as he drove Steve's dad's prized possession the old Mercury marquis down the street heading towards Five-0 headquarters

"Well, I said I could drive but no, you insisted on driving.." Steve said looking out the window with a smile on his face

"That is only because the doctor said no driving for at least a month! Which in one way is good, it means my life won't be put in danger everytime I get into the car with you-" Danny said

"-What's that supposed to mean?" Steve said turning towards Danny almost demanding an answer

Danny only laughed in Steve's face which slightly frustrated Steve before answering "It means you are not a good driver, my friend, actually no scratch that, you, are a terrible driver-"

"I am not! I am a very skilled driver" Steve said trying to defend himself

"Oh yeah...suree" Danny said deciding to end the conversation as quickly as it started

It had been 3 weeks since Steve and Danny had been released from the hospital, Steve was still getting extensive physiotherapy sessions 3 times every week while Danny was almost fully recovered, apart from the short flashbacks he might get at random points throughout the day. Steve had advised him many time to get counselling but Danny being Danny decided counselling was only for the weak and vulnerable. Danny didn't want to consider himself weak, he didn't think needed counselling anyway . Rachel was getting back into her normal routine but since the accident she has not let Grace out of her sight for two minutes and if she vanished for any length of time she would panic to the extent of getting a panic attack she is constantly checking her back and has gone for numerous counselling sessions in order to get over her annoying phobia.

As for Grace, Grace would be returning to school next week she was only released two weeks ago, but she was bouncing to get back to school and meet with all her friends again. She needed it, somedays she would be on top of the world other days she wouldn't even feel like getting out of bed.

Since the whole thing started, or ended whichever way you want to look at it Danny decided to move in with Rachel in her huge mansion. Stan was constantly away on business and Rachel decided it was best for Grace if two of them gave each other a bit of space, Stan was not able to support Rachel or Grace through any of this and last week Rachel and Stan had a huge argument which ended up with Stan storming out of the house, she hasn't seen him since.

Danny pulled into the HQ parking lot in the crocky old marquis, the doctors said Steve wasn't supposed to be back at work until two weeks time but Steve being the stubborn SEAL that he was couldn't obey rules of any sort. His arm was still in a sling and he coudn't walk on his leg too much or else it would just seize up and well, it would be useless.

They both hoped out of the marquis, Steve a little slower then Danny but they made their way inside HQ to meet Chin and Kono sitting pretty in their offices. The abandoned the comfy armchairs when they saw Danny come in the door followed by Steve.

They swung the heavy glass doors open to greet their two colleagues and tell them the news.

"Hey guys, the Governor rang earlier" Chin started the conversation

"Oh yeah? What did he want?" Steve asked curiously

"Well, he said HPD are going to take up any arising cases within the next 3 weeks, basically..we have the next 3 weeks off" Chin said happily

"What? I would much rather get back to work-" Danny said but was interrupted by Steve

"Why don't we go on a holiday? We said we would go on a holiday once we were all released from the hospital?" Steve suggested and Chin and Kono were immediately up for it

"Yeah great idea! Our uncle has a holiday home by the beach in Kauai.." Kono suggested, anticipation in her eyes

They all looked at Danny

"I dunno y'guys, I mean Grace is going back to school next week and she is looking foward to it so much," Danny said but didn't get to finish his sentence

"We can go this week, well for the rest of this week? C'mon Danny a break would be good for all of us!" Steve said almost begging

Danny inhaled deeply before letting it all out in one big stressed exhale, he spent the next 3 minutes or so thinking before he wiped his tired eyes and decided a break away could do all of them good, just to relax and forget about the events of the last few weeks.

"...Okay, fine I'll ask Rachel.." Danny gave in much to Steve's delight.

That evening Danny arrived home the the delicious smell of chicken stir-fry for dinner, Rachel was a good cook that is one of the reasons why Danny loves her. Grace was sitting up at the kitchen table ready for dinner to be served, chicken stir fry was her favourite. Danny knew he had to ask about going away on holiday but wondered how Rachel would react, he dreaded asking her.

"Dannnoooo!" Grace said happily as she ran up to her father throwing her arms around her father's neck, Danny picked her up and swung her around like a proud father he kissed her on the cheek affectionately.  
"Monkeyy ..I missed you today" Danny said laying her down and stroking her hair

Grace smiled "..missed you too Danno"

"Grace dinner is on the table, it's going to get cold, eat up!" Rachel called out from the nearby kitchen

Grace automatically turned on her feet and bolted towards her favourite meal. Rachel came out to the hallway to meet Danny, she threw her hands around Danny's neck and kissed him on the lips, which made Danny a very happy man

"..I missed you today.." Rachel said seductively

Danny laughed playfully "I missed you more" Danny said finishing his sentence with another kiss as he wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist

"How is Grace today?" Danny asked looking over Rachel's shoulder to see his daughter scoffing down her stir-fry

"..She is doing good" Rachel cleared her throat "..today was a good day.."

"Good! ...and how were you?" Danny asked putting Rachel's hair behind her ear.

"..I'm fine Danny.." Rachel insisted as she walked back into the kitchen

"..I have a question for you.." Danny said nervously

Rachel stopped in her tracks "Yeah, what is it?"

"How about we go away this week? Me, you Grace, Steve, Chin and Kono? We said we would go on a holiday once this was ..finished and I think it would do everybody good?" Danny asked

There was a moment of silence before Rachel answered "...I guess I wouldn't mind a break"

"Great! Kono and Chin's uncle have a holiday home in Kauai, next to the beach, Grace will love it!" Danny said excitedly

"Well, lets tell her then.." Rachel said grabbing Danny's hand and heading towards the kitchen

The next day Chin and Kono along with Steve were driving towards the airport for the short journey to Kauai, Danny, Rachel and a very excited Grace were following behind.

They checked in at the airport and soon were high in the sky in a small and overcrowded plane and not even half an hour later were beginning their decent into Kauai.

Soon enough they were on the road again, this time in a rented cars on a different island. They went to the western side of the island where Kono and Chin's elderly uncle Nathan had a luxury holiday home only a few steps to the beach.  
They stopped outside a big bungalow, brightly coloured plants planted all around the perimeter of the house with sunflowers growing high in the front garden.

Grace was the first inside the house, it was huge everything was open plan, a lovely leather sofa situated a few feet from the 42 inch plasma screen TV, and off course a sweet home cinema system, not that they came on holiday to watch TV or anything. Grace ran outside, she was amazed by what she saw. The beach was only around 20 feet away and to the side of the house was a small but fun swimming pool, she gets the best of both worlds here!

She ran down towards the waters edge and immediately noticed the surf boards "Danno can you teach me how to surf?" she asked beaming with excitement

"I sure can!" Danny said

"This is going to be the best week ever!" Grace could hardly keep still for a fraction of a second "I'm going to pick out my room" she said as she ran inside almost bumping into Rachel who was on the way out

"Whao slow down Grace!..." She walked down to Danny "Isn't this amazing?!" Rachel said stunned

"Danny wrapped her arms around her "It's amazing!"Danny said as both locked lips once again

"Whoa, whoa slow down tiger!" Steve mocked from the decking

"..Sorry.." Danny said staring into Rachel's big brown eyes

"...I'm gonna go unpack" Rachel said slowly releasing Danny's hand as she made her way inside, kindly smiling at Steve on the way

"..Things are getting serious between ye two huh?" Steve asked as he walked towards Danny, two beer bottles in his hand. He offered Danny one and he accepted

"Things haven't been this good since we were first together.." Danny said but could see the uncertainty in Steve's eyes  
"W..What, whats the matter?" Danny asked

"I know this is supposed to be a relaxing week but..." Steve hesitated

"Go on.." Danny said prompting Steve to finish his sentence

"..Okay...you..you can't hide these feelings forever Danny, I know-" Steve said and Danny knew exactly what he was talking about

"I don't need counselling Steve..I'm fine! okay I'm fine!" Danny said repeating himself

"Danny they are only going to get worse, tackle them now while you ca-"

"Stop just stop...I don't need to hear this coming form you, okay?" Danny laid down his beer and started walking away

"I'm only looking out for you D!" Steve managed to shout before Danny was out of view

Steve face palmed his face tiredly and was caught by Chin coming out to join him  
"Y'okay brah, you look exhausted" Chin said patting Steve on the back

"Im not the one you should be worried about Chin!" Steve confessed tiredly

"What are you talking about?" Chin asked concern growing

"It's Danny, I'm worried about him.." Steve said wiping his eyes

"...ya me too brah, he looks exhausted and to be honest I don't know if getting in a serious relationship with Rachel is a very good idea in his state.." Chin said looking back at Danny who was unpacking his stuff in the bedroom with Rachel

"Yes, finally someone understands, so what should we do?" Steve asked

"I don't think we can do anything Steve, just keep an eye out for him...that is all we can do, just be there for him" Chin said honestly

Steve only nodded as he took another sip of his beer, Steve stood there for another four minutes just staring out to the endless sea and crashing waves as the sun began to set a golden glow over the calm blue waters. Suddenly Steve found himself looking at a completely different view, he opened his eyes to see Chin,Danny and Rachel staring down at him worry plastered across each of their faces.

Steve wiped his face and began to sit up, his world was spinning but that didn't bother him he was determined to prove to them he was okay, nothing was going to ruin their holiday.  
"Steve? No just sit down brah can you hear me?" Chin called out checking Steve's vital signs

Steve coughed and he felt fine, what the hell just happened? He heard Danny "You blacked out on us Steve, you with us?"  
Steve nodded is response he started to stand, Danny arm was around Steve's waist while Chin's had Steve's arms supported as they helped him up to a standing position. He first was wobbly, his legs felt like jelly but he got the hang of it but Danny and Chin were not letting go just yet.

They brought Steve inside and laid him down on the leather sofa, heat was radiating off Steve and he was almost wet with sweat but of course he insisted he was fine. He scrunched his eyes closed, the room felt like it was getting smaller before his world went black again.

"Steve? Steve! Wake up buddy c'mon!" Danny encouraged shaking Steve's shoulder violently, with no response and under pressure Danny stood back and the flashbacks flooded his memory.

The sound of the gunshot, Grace's screams then nothing. It was just a terrible living nightmare and he couldn't take it anymore! No holiday away or anything of the sort could fix him. He felt his breathing rate get faster as he looked down and saw Steve was still out cold and Kono was on the verge of ringing 911. He cracked

He ran his hands through his hair, beads of cold sweat began to run down his face and the room felt like it was going to eat him. He felt small, he was officially loosing it! He ran, into the back room he sat on the bed as tried to control his breathing rate but it was no good, he could feel hands on him, he could hear voices, but most painful of all he could hear Grace's screams so clear, so vivid so terrifying.

He was so stressed his world was popping in and out of focus, he was almost pulling his hair out when all of a sudden it stopped. The room stopped spinning, he couldn't hear Grace scream, he could hear 100% but Rachel still looked as concerned as hell

He looked up at hear half confused/ half terrified

Rachel didn't have to say anything, they both embraced each other, Rachel now knew the extent of Danny's needs, he needed counselling.

Rachel and Danny sat in the bed slowly rocking back and forth, neither person said a word as the room darkened in the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was bright when Danny woke up, he slowly opened his eyes to see the bright and powerful natural light shining through the fancy and decorative wooden bay windows looking out to a spectacular view of the beach crashing over the golden sand. Danny felt relaxed, he felt a weight on his left shoulder, he looked to see what it may be and smiled when he realised it was only Rachel sleeping peacefully and snoring quietly. He had his hand around her shoulder and oddly there were many what looked to be used tissues thrown on the bed next to Rachel. Danny was confused, but then he remembered. Steve collapsed, then his nightmare started, the flashbacks haunted his life, he knew he needed help but he didn't want to accept it, if that made sense.

He carefully maneuvered out of Rachel's gentle grip, thankfully not waking her. He made his way out towards the grand kitchen yawning and stretching, like nothing ever happened but the flashbacks always lingered in the back of Danny's mind read to pounce at any point, it frightened Danny. Kono and Chin were already up, sitting at the handmade wooden table drinking a hot cup of fresh morning coffee.

"Danny! hey morning!" Chin said hoping up from his bench and heading for the kettle

"Morning!" Danny said also heading for the kettle, on a collision course with Chin.

"Why don't you sit down and i'll make you a fresh cup of coffee?" Chin offered kindly

"-I'm perfectly capable of making my own coffee Chin thank you!" Danny said slightly offended by Chin's kind offer.

Chin promptly moved out of Danny's way while Danny got down to making himself a cup of coffee, such a big deal of a small cup of coffee!

There was a tense and awkward few minutes of silence as Danny took a seat across the table from Chin and Kono. Chin decided bravely to say something

"Is everything okay Danny?" Chin asked

"Yeah, everything's fine" Danny said

" 'Coz if you want to talk or anything you know im here, we'r here" Kono said gesturing to both herself and her cousin

"-I know okay I just ...don't wanna talk 'bout it" Danny said taking another sip of his coffee, another lengthy awkward silence followed

"..How is Steve anyway?" Danny asked

"He was fine, Kono rang an ambulance they came but Steve was determined not to go to the hospital.. they said it was due to sleep deprivation.. nothing serious" Chin said relief in his voice

"..Good.." Danny said "Grace must've been so scared!" Danny said feeling almost guilty for some reason

"After ringing 911, I brought Grace outside for a walk, she didn't see anything!" Kono said

"Thank you!" Danny said appreciating every bit of help he gets

"W...what time is it?" Danny asked tiredly

"It is half past 8 in the morning.." Chin confirmed by looking at his watch

It was then when the bedroom door creaked open and a small figure came out, snuggling her teddy bear in one hand while wiping her eyes with the other

"Heeey monkey, you sleep okay?" Danny asked walking over to his daughter and picking her up

Grace yawned before speaking "Yeah I slept good" Grace said, still not 100% awake just yet

Danny laid her down on the sofa while she snuggled up to her teddy bear

"How about you watch some TV while I get breakfast ready, how does hot chocolate sound?" Danny asked a sleepy Grace

Grace nodded in excitement as Danny started making his girl her favourite hot drink

The morning slipped away to noon and Steve was still in bed, sleeping off the day before. After Steve's ordeal Danny and the team noticed he gets very tired very quick, maybe yesterday it all just happened too quick, too much too soon and Steve's body couldn't physically handle it so he fainted.

"When is Uncle Steve gonna get up the lazy bones!" Grace said her patience running thin

"We are just going to have to wait, let Steve get the rest he deserves.." Rachel said squeezing Grace's thin shoulders lightly

"Danno?...Can I learn how to surf today?" Grace asked

Danny hesitated for a minuted but then said why not! It would be something to keep his mind off you know what.

"Ya monkey great idea, why don't I change into my swimming trunks and we'll get straight down to it!" Danny said walking towards his room

"I'll go change too!" Grace said as Rachel warned not to make too much noise so they won't wake Steve

Noon slipped to 2 o'clock and unlike Steve he was still asleep! Danny even told Chin to go check on him to see if he was still in the land of the living, thankfully he was but just extremely tired. Chin decided it was a good idea for a beach BBQ for lunch so while Danny was teaching Grace basic surfing lessons, Chin fired up the BBQ and was cooking up a storm for lunch.

15 minuted later Steve eventually woke up, he made his way outside with the desirable smell of barbequed hot dogs, he was starving!

"Steve! Y'okay brah?" Chin was the first to see Steve

"Im fine...Hot Dogs for breakfast?" Steve said almost licking his lips

"More like lunch, you slept in big time brah!" Chin said. Steve only laughed as he made his way down to the sand. Danny was out in the water with Rachel and Grace when he saw Steve, he made his way back to shore leaving Rachel supporting Grace.

"Steve, how you doin'?" Danny asked as Steve took a seat

"For the second time today, im fine! ...You?" Steve asked

"Me? I'm not the one who fainted giving everybody including me a heart attack!" Danny said

"I didn't just give you a heart attack, I might have fainted but I could hear everything!" Steve admitted

"...Oh, look Steve i don't want to talk about it-"

"-I'm worried about you Danny, we'r friends you can tell me anything!" Steve offered

"Isn't this supposed to be a holiday?" Danny said

"I'm serious, just talk to me okay.." Steve insisted, he would do anything for Danny

Danny looked sincere "Thanks Steve, but you have to look after yourself too, and if that means sleeping until lunch so be it...just look after yourself...I don't need a repeat of the last few weeks"

"I know, i'm feeling better now" Steve said rubbing the back of his neck

It was then that Grace called Danny from the water, her voice was full of excitement. Danny looked out when she scream and was proud to see Grace standing up on a surf board riding the waves for the very first time. She looked so happy, so content

Two minutes later but what probably felt like a lifetime for Grace she fell back into the waves before resurfacing giggling and shouting "Again, again!" Rachel couldn't help but smile at her daughter's happiness

"God I love her!" Danny said

"I know, I love her too" Steve said not taking his eyes off the little girl

"I'm scared Steve, for once in my life i'm actually scared...I'm scared that this will ruin Grace's childhood, I don't know how she will react when she goes back to school next week, I don't know what is going on in that head of hers.." Danny admitted

"Well, she seems happy to me" Steve said pointing out at Grace's attempt to get back on the surf board

"Thats the thing, I don't know if it genuine, I don't know if she is afraid to talk about it because she doesn't want to relive those memories..but she has to talk about it...I can't allow her to bundle this up inside her, that would only do more damage then good" Danny said

"I know Danny, but what if she isn't feeling that way...and well... you bring it up, i thin she might want to forget about it" Steve said in the nicest way possible

"I need to make sure, I need to protect her" Danny said

"Just remember your a great father, okay none of this is your fault" Steve said comforting Danny

"I'm afraid they will come back, for Rachel and Grace.. y'know when we were ..kidnapped I didn't care about myself..I only cared about what happened to them because they are everything to me, I can't let anything happen them again, and i'm afraid that if something happens to them I'll fail..again" Danny was beginning to open up so Steve was happy to listen

"Danny your not a fail..look, nothing you could have done or said would have prevented what happened, for a while I blamed myself for the crash but you know how I got over it? I realised I couldn't have prevented it from happening in the first place! This is Wo Fat we are talking about, when he is out to get you, he won't stop until he succeeds which he nearly did but we were too strong for him, we beat him we are stronger then him..if we stick together, you have got to remember that!" Steve said

"Yeah your right, but when I get my flashbacks I relive those moments, the gunshot ripples through me, invades me and I don't know what to do anymore Steve, I'm stuck in my own world and whatever I do, counselling or no counselling I don't know if I can ever get over that!" Danny admits he is in big trouble

"Like I said before, I'm here for ya brah...I am not going to let anything happen to you Rachel or Grace...I know it seems hopeless it will take some time but you will get over this, if you just talk to someone about it-" Steve said

"-I'm not going to counselling Steve!" Danny demanded

"Talk to me..I'm the next best thing" Steve said smiling "We need to be there for each other Danny and I hate to admit this but...I need you as much as you need me!" Steve laughed

"Whoa whoa slow down superSEAL go back so I can record that, did you actually appreciate me?" Danny said pleasantly suprised

"Of course I need you!" Steve admitted, then got embarressed

"..I need you too, so no more ending up in hospitals or fainting 'coz I have enough of that to do me a lifetime!" Danny joked

"Just...I'm here Danny" Steve repeated himself just to really get it into Danny's head, patting him on the shoulder Danny ran back to the beach to join Grace.

Everybody sat down and ate lunch, everybody was happy well, everybody looked happy hence Steve was happy.  
Steve had noticed Danny had gone to the bathroom and was there far too long for his liking. He decided to go in and make sure everything was okay. He drifted un-noticed from the table as everybody was laughing and telling jokes and made his way inside.

He opened the sliding doors and made his way to Danny's room. A sense of unease crept upon Steve and a lump formed in his throat. He slowly opened the door to see Danny leaning over the sink in the en-suite bathroom, he didn't even flinch when Steve entered

"Danny? You Okay?" Steve asked worringly. Danny didn't answer. Suddenly Danny started hyperventilating, he couldn't control his breathing and he was shaking like a leaf. He was mumbling "Please NO! Don't do this!" amongst other things Steve couldn't quite hear, he looked and sounded like an insane man!

Danny didn't even notice Steve grab his arm and bring him out and lay him on the bed  
"It's okay Danny, Danny an you hear me?" Steve asked cupping Danny face in his hands. He just continued to hyperventilate if anything his flashbacks/hallucinations were getting worse! Thats it, he needed professional help.

Steve didn't quite know what to do but around 2 minutes later Danny was back, he looked relaxed as he lid down on the bed. He looked up to Steve who had a worried expression plastered on his face before running to the bathroom and violently throwing up down the toilet.

"m'Okay! ...m'Okay!" Danny said rinsing his mouth with water

"No Danny your not okay! You neeeeeed help and don't say otherwise!" Steve said following Danny into the bathroom

"I don't need it Steve, just lay off!" Danny said drying his mouth

"NO! Danny you didn't see what I just saw, I'm genuinely worried about you Danny..I'm your friend pleasee I'm begging you to get help!" Steve said

"A while ago you were saying to talk to you...which I will...I'm not getting counselling!" Danny said

"You need it! I know I said you can talk to me, but after seeing that, you need counselling...I'll pay for it!" Steve said

"This conversation is over!" Danny said as he stormed out of the room

Steve wondered what will happen next, he worried for his friend his best friend

* * *

Thank you to all who reviewed on Chapter 1 please continue I greatly appreciate it! Byee


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all soo much for all the support in the form of Reviews, favourites and follows! I am so glad ye like it so thank ye! Here is chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3

Danny was beginning to get frustrated, he thought these little hallucinations of his would go away by themselves without the need of counselling but throughout their what was supposed to be a relaxing holiday his flashbacks and hallucinations only got worse and more common. They came in his sleep in the middle of the night, the came when he was wide awake, they came when he was supposed to be having fun and bonding with his daughter, to be honest it ruined not only his holiday but his life.

And Steve adding to his stresses by pestering him about counselling he was 90% sure he didn't need did not help the situation. He knew he was only trying to help but Danny felt like a burden, he felt like he was ruining the gangs holiday, he felt guilty. Maybe just maybe he could accept that he need counselling when he was back at home in Oahu, stressed from their latest case.

It was the second last day of their holiday, it was a good day so far anyway, it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon and so far no hallucinations. He was enjoying seeing Steve and Grace splash around in the shallow waters behind the house, listening to the soft and happy giggle of his little girl was like therapy to him. He was almost certain the ordeal didn't have a prolonged affect on Grace so he was relieved.

He felt the soft touch of his ex-wife/girlfriend gently massage the back of his neck, relieving some of the built up tension. He closed his eyes for a minute and when he opened them again Rachel was right in front of him, they soon found themselves kissing smoothly and Rachel could feel Danny's lips curling into a smile underneath hers.

"What was that for?" Danny asked, not that he was complaining or anything

"I just...love you" Rachel said wrapping her arms around Danny's neck rubbing the back of Danny's neck with her fore finger as she slid down sitting on Danny's lap

"Well I..." Danny said kissing her mid sentence "..Love you too!"

"Y'know I want the best for you..." Rachel said as she stroked Danny's muscular arms

That is when Danny jumped up immediately, giggling slightly "Steve put you up to this didn't he?" Danny said gesturing to Steve who was now splashing his little girl in the surf.

"What?! No Danny Steve didn't out me up to this!" Rachel acted suprised by Danny's accusation

"I'm going into Chin he might need some help washing up" Danny said in a narky tone as he slipped on his casual flip flops and stormed inside.

Seeing Danny storm off, Steve exited the water with Grace, they both grabbed their towels and started to dry themselves off. Grace grabbed her bucket and spade and was immediately starting to build fancy sandcastles while Steve took a seat next to Rachel

"What did he say?" Steve asked wasting no time

"The usual, he isn't talking he refuses to talk to me, to you...to a counsellor I don't know what else to do!" Rachel admitted

"We have to do something, I had a buddy Justin... he was in the same SEAL team as me, he was just like Danny stubborn..determined. One day we were on active duty in South Korea, we were back at base camp..it was late at night when we were attacked; grenades were thrown...guns were fired. Justin lost his brother in that attack along with six other troops...Justin barely made it out alive, he spent the next two months recuperating, he never was the same... every mission we used to go out in he would always put himself in danger and nearly get other troops killed, he lost his focus his motivation...Commander White eventually made the decision to ship him back home, he didn't want to go but Joe insisted, he had counselling set up for him when he went back home to the States...he knew he needed it so he went home, got counselling and now he is living on Oahu with his wife and two kids..." Steve said

"Wow, that is an inspiring story.." Rachel said

"I know Danny needs help..but the thing is I know Danny won't accept it...I don't want him going down Justin's path, I saw what that did to Justin I don't want to just sit back and watch it happen to Danny.." Steve said

Rachel gestured towards Grace "He needs to get help...not only for himself ..but for her.."

* * *

"Y'need help in here Chin?" Danny asked politely

"Ugh can you please take over drying while I go have a shower?" Kono asked handing Danny the towel

"Sure.." Danny said as he grabbed the towel and Kono vanished into the bathroom

"Is everything okay Danny?" Chin asked almost immediately. Danny rolled his eyes he really was beginning to get sick of everybody trying to help him, or feeling sorry for him

Danny didn't answer straight away and when Chin asked again Danny became angry.  
"IM FINE OKAY! I am sick of people asking me that!" Danny screamed

"Coz you'know we are he-" Chin was interrupted by Danny

"-If i need anything ye are here.. got it!" Danny's annoyance was escalating into rage "Steve put you up to this didn't he?!"

"No no Steve didn't put me up-" Chin was once again interrupted but this time he found Danny grabbing him violently by the collar of his shirt and shoving him up against the wall

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Danny yelled making Steve out to be the enemy

Fortunately for Chin Steve and Rachel heard the commotion from outside and Steve ran through the sliding doors to see Chin being shoved up against the wall by what looked to be a very angry Danny. Danny then shoved Chin into the TV room and then shoved him into the bookshelf and all the books came tumbling down on top of them, Danny wouldn't let go of Chin. He was yelling some words straight into Chin's face but Chin couldn't really hear he was shouting so loud.

Steve tugged at Danny's arm to try and get him off Chin but Chin and Steve could see the rage in his eyes, he was very angry!

"I'm sorry Danny! I was only trying to help!" Chin said trying to defend himself but that is when Danny completely flipped!

"I DON'T NEED HELP!" Danny screamed, Steve continued to drag Danny off Chin and after a while of a struggle he eventually managed to widen the gap between Danny and Chin.

But that is when it happened, Steve didn't see it coming Danny swung his fist and struck Steve right in the jaw as he tumbled to the floor. Rachel screamed in disgust as she went to Steve's aid, Danny stormed out of the room angrily.

"You Okay Steve?" Rachel asked grabbing his forearm to help him up

"Im fine!" Steve swore he could taste blood in his mouth and when he brought his hand to his mouth and it came back bloody it confirmed his mouth was bleeding, Steve had bitten his lip but it could be worse I suppose!

"You okay Chin?" Steve asked

"Yeah i'm okay ...you?" Chin asked rubbing the back of his head

"I'm okay...what is wrong with your head?" Steve asked concerned

"Must have bumped it when we fell, it's nothing seriously...lets go get you cleaned up" Chin said patting Steve's back and heading for the sink the dished that himself and Danny had just washed were now sprawled across the floor in many different pieces.

Rachel went straight out to Grace who was still sitting in the sand but this time had tears running down her face as she messed sadly with the sand.

"Grace? Grace you okay?" Rachel asked nearing her daughter

Grace stood up and ran towards her mother and threw her arms around her neck, she was crying hysterically  
"Why is Danno mad? Why did he hit Uncle Steve?" Grace said muffled under her mother's shoulder. Rachel couldn't answer the questions as she didn't even know the answer herself.

"It's okay baby..It's gonna be okay!" Rachel said as she stroked Grace's hair

"I just want Danno to be happy!" Grace admitted, it broke Rachel's heart to hear those words as she hugged her daughter again.

"I know baby..I do too..How about you go inside and you can pick out any movie you want? We can cook popcorn and snuggle up in our pyjamas ...sound good?" Rachel offered, Grace smiled nodded her head and ran inside

Enough was enough!

Rachel also went inside, she was furious..not only was this affecting herself, it was affecting their nine year old daughter who as already been through enough!

She stormed into their room where Danny was splashing water over his face in the fancy en-suite. He turned around when he saw Rachel

"Rach...I'm so sorry 'bout wh-" Danny tried to hold her hands but Rachel was having none of it

"NO! Danny NO! I have had enough of this! Y'know I went outside just now to a crying none year old girl asking me why Danny isn't happy!" Rachel said angrily

"What?! I'll go talk to her.." Danny said trying to get around Rachel but Rachel blocked the path out of the bedroom

"No..you are going no where near her!" Rachel said

Danny laughed slightly "Excuse me?" Danny exclaimed

"You heard! You just punched her Uncle Steve...she saw that! Don't you think the girl is gone through enough!" Rachel said

"Yeah I know and that is why I need to go talk to her..tall her how sorry I am!" Danny said waving his hands in the air

"NO! Believe it or not Danny the world does not revolve around you!" Rachel said

Then she dropped a bombshell;

"I'll give you two choices; when we get home you get help, get counselling or you will never see me or Grace again! You choose!"

Rachel said before she stormed out of the room...

* * *

Well there you go...sorry I was soo long updating gonna be honest I was just simply too lazy...but please please PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE MY DAY BYEE!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry again for not uploading sooner, I have been really busy as I am starting college this week so I had to get organised for that hence I didn't have much time to write...Anyway thank ye all so so so much for all your kind reviews. I am so glad ye like it! It just makes me smile everytime I read them so keep them coming please.

I am so so so excited for season 4, just another 32 days can't wait, I do have one complaint though...time is going waaaay to slow! Anyway here is chapter 4..enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Danny started packing straight away, Rachel's ultimatum did knock a bit of sense into him. For once in the last month he was beginning to accept that he needed help from a professional. Rachel had almost promised that if he didn't get help soon he would never see Rachel or his precious daughter again. That thought frightened him. Grace was the only living being getting him through this whole ordeal, he couldn't imagine a day without her. So without even hesitating he began packing, he was going home. He was finally going to get the help he so badly needed, not just for him but for Grace.

He felt guilty, he felt awful he punched Steve and probably hurt Chin, what was he thinking?! He completely lost it, he didn't mean to he just had to take his anger out on something or someone and at the time Steve and Chin were just getting on his nerves. But what if Grace saw? What if she saw her Danno hit her Uncle Steve? She must be so confused, he had to talk to her.

He exited the room and thankfully Steve and Chin were out on the decking cleaning up Steve's messed up lip while Rachel and Grace were sitting down peacefully in the sitting room whispering and giggling. He smiled to himself when he saw his little girl smiling completely oblivious to the trauma she had just gone through.

"Rach...do you mind I just want to talk to Grace..." Danny asked innocently

Rachel stared at Danny for two minutes thinking before deciding to let Danny speak with his daughter. Without saying another word Rachel exited through the sliding doors to Steve and Chin.

"Heey monkey, what ye doing?" Danny asked trying to conceal how unhappy he actually was

"Ohh nothing, me and mommy were just talking.." Grace said not making eye contact with Danny as she twirled her hair around her finger.

"And what were ye talking about?" Danny asked placing a hand around Grace's shoulders, he felt Grace tense up and he felt like crap.

"Nothing really.." Grace said still keeping her eyes glued on the floor, she acted like she was scared of her father.

"Y'okay monkey? Hey look at me" Danny said stroking her hair. Danny knew deep down what was wrong his Grace, she saw him hit Uncle Steve and hurt Uncle Chin "Y'know you can talk to me right?" Danny said

"Why did you do that do Uncle Steve Danno?" Grace asked tears welling up in her eyes

Danny knew the question was coming but he was still stuck for words, what could he say? He couldn't say he deserved it, he didn't really want to say that he was wrong 'coz Danny never admitted he was wrong.

Danny took a deep breath before trying to clear his name "I...I uhm Y'know I would never intentionally hurt Uncle Steve right?" Danny said, he felt like he was being interrogated

"Then why did you do it?" Grace asked, she just wanted answers

"I was very angry Grace...I guess i took all my anger and frustration out on them and I admit I was wrong" Danny had to admit because he knew he was, and he knew he had to be a man and apologize to Steve and Chin at some point.

"The teacher at school said if you are ever angry talk to somebody...never keep it in" Grace said

"That is very good advice Grace...next time I am going to talk to somebody" Danny said

"You hurt Uncle Steve Danno...his lip is all bleeding.." Grace said looking outside towards Steve and Chin

Danny sighed again, this was hard..this was very hard! Danny could feel a lump form in his throat he had to get help he now saw with his own two eyes how this is affecting Grace, she has been through enough!

"How about I go out there and apologize to Uncle Steve, would that make it better?" Danny asked still stroking her hair. Grace nodded enthusiastically. Danny turned on the TV while he went outside to apologize, he knew he needed to do it but it was going to be tough.

He opened the door to see Chin cleaning Steve nasty gash to his lip, from Danny point of view he could clearly see that Chin was beginning to form a nice black and blue eye also. He really was angry. As he neared his boss and his teamate Rachel retreated back inside to check on Grace. Steve made eye contact with Danny but continued to concentrate and talk to Chin who was now applying cold ice to Steve's lip.

Danny felt uncomfortable, his hands stuffed deeply in his pocket he stood next to Steve and Chin for what felt like a lifetime until he finally broke the awkward silence  
"y'guys I'm sorry...I was angry, I was very angry and I decided to take my anger out on the closest people to me...I know ye were only trying to help, I see that now...pity I didn't see that before but I realise ye were there for me, ye had my back and all I gave ye is a busted lip and a black and blue eye, I was wrong I take full responsibility for this...for all of this, I just want ye to know how genuinely sorry I am, and I promise ye it won't happen again..." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly while the other hand was stuffed in his trouser pocket

It took a long and painful few minutes for Steve and Chin to respond, they were both wondering whether they should be angry or forgiving towards him but they both came to a mutual decision that adding anger to the mix once again wouldn't help anyone. But unfortunately Chin just couldn't talk to Danny, it was too soon he just needed a bit of space and when he was ready to talk to Danny he would so without saying another word Chin headed inside giving Danny a sympathetic look and a gentle pat on the back which made Danny feel some bit better, he knew he Chin had forgiven him, now onto the tough Navy SEAL.

Upon Chin's departure there was yet another awkward silence in which Steve and Danny both remained silent with the relaxing sound of the waves crashing onto the beach in the background. Steve thankfully broke the silence much to Danny's relief.

"Y'know I was only trying to help Danny!" Steve said disappointment evident in his pained voice

"I know that Steve!...I didn't know that before but now I do, I was wrong Steve ...I'm so sorry! "Danny almost pleaded

"What has gotten into you?! This.." Steve said gesturing towards Danny "..is not you! This is not the Danny I know...and the Danny I saw in there an hour ago kind-of scared me, I didn't recognise you and that is bad.." Steve said pointing to the broken plates and glasses on the kitchen floor which you could see through the sliding door.

"I know, I was angry and I took it out on ye!" Danny took a seat next to Steve "Look Steve allot has happened over the past few weeks and to be honest I am probably never going to get over what happened to Grace...what happened to you, those images will stick in my brain for a very long time because I know now that I should have protected ye, I mean I'm Grace's father I should protect her and I didn't and now I feel like a failure...all that anger, all that frustration of not being able to protect Grace just built up inside me until it got out of hand, I never meant it to get out of hand but your brain just plays tricks on you and starts going against the people you love, the people who are trying to help you the most...and they are you and Chin and I can't thank ye enough for being there for me...for supporting me I know I didn't see it an hour ago but I see it now, I have finally come to accept that I am not as tough as I make myself out to be, I need help.. from a professional but I still can't do this without ye...so please Steve will you ...uhm forgive me?" Danny said

This was the very first time Steve saw Danny reveal his true feelings and he enjoyed this side of him, he liked when Danny opened up to him, it gave him a new view of Danny, he wasn't all tough and macho deep down he still had feelings, deep down he was hurting!

Steve sighed he didn't hesitate his reply "-Of course I'll be there for you Danny, don't you ever doubt that!" Steve said and both men went into for a tight embrace. Everything was going to be alright!

That afternoon every single one of the 5-0 team along with Rachel and Grace were sitting outside in the decking chatting, giggling, telling funny stories and just having fun. Steve and Grace were out in the water playing while Danny and Rachel were sitting on the beach as Danny smiled affectionately at his little girl splashing her Uncle Steve in the shallow waters.

Rachel came up behind him and started massaging his back, he turned around and grabbed he by the waste holding her tight and kissing her gently.  
"mmm So I'm guessing you sorted stuff out with Steve and Chin?" Rachel asked stroking Danny's perfectly combed hair

"Ya we'r good...I haven't spoken to Chin yet..." Danny said nervously

"-And why not? He deserves an apology as much as Steve does!" Rachel said

"I know...I know! I just don't know what to say!" Danny said

"Say what's on your mind...and I'm guessing a sorry would help, been talking to Kono she is not happy with you giving her cousin a black eye!" Rachel said gesturing to Kono and Chin who were cooking dinner. Rachel spotted Chin walking out towards the beach and thought it was a good time to leave Danny do his thing.

She slipped of Danny's lap just in time as Chin neared the waterfront with two full beers in his hand. He handed one to Danny a smile on his face.

Danny let out a chuckle "-Is this a peace offering...on my behalf?" Danny asked to see how Chin would react, he only laughed

"Look buddy..I'm sorry that's quiet a nasty black and blue eye you've got there.." Danny said even though he knew this was not helping the situation  
"...Chin, I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did...I was angry and you just got in the way-" shut up Danny your making things worse! Well, this was a lot harder then he thought

"Just shut up and give me a hug!" Chin said playfully going in for the hug. Phew! What a relief! Danny thought

They both sat down and started thinking about their next trip away, since this one was going so well so far! I was being sarcastic by the way. They started recalling the good times the 5-0 team had over the past few weeks, all though there were very few it did take Danny's mind off 's magic touch. There was only a day left in their "Holiday" and Danny had certainly made up his mind as soon as they were back in Oahu he was going to the shrink...well that is something to look foward to, at least Danny still had his sarcastic attitude!

* * *

I know this chapter is shorter then all the rest but unfortunately there might only be two more chapters left in this story before I finish up, I hope ye enjoy it...there was a little bromance between Steve and Danny in this chapter so I hoped ye enjoyed that...Thank you and review pleaseeee kind readers?!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again, just to let ye know this will be the last chapter of this story because I just want to finish up with it now at this point. I will be posting another story very shortly and it is going to be full of Steve, and team whump. SO enjoy reading the last chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5

Soon enough the long and "relaxing" holiday was over for the Five-0 gang. They all packed their bags and left the island of Kauai en route to Oahu where they would go back to being crime-solvers, the Governor's elite Five-0 team.

But not before Danny had some time off to get some well-needed counselling much to Danny's dislike. Grace was full of smiles and happiness as they all boarded Hawaiian airlines flight 91a to Oahu. Danny didn't want to go back, he nearly enjoyed their trip away excluding the punches thrown and the random mood swings, it actually did turn out to be some bit relaxing to Danny. And seeing that Grace was happy and smiling and Rachel seemed happy, even though you would never really know everything was going as planned. Why did he have to get counselling? He tried to wriggle himself out of it before so he wasn't going to try again. He had accepted that he needed counselling after the whole punching Steve and giving Chin a progressively noticeable black and blue eye incident.

Danny sat next to Grace and Steve with Rachel sitting next to Grace on the other side. Danny thought of what happened over the past few weeks, he was mentally giving himself a counselling lesson in his mind and to his suprise it actually worked, not that he would ever admit it to anyone but Danny now knew that if he couldn't talk to anybody else he could talk to himself, it sounded crazy but it was effective. Although he knew it would probably never come to that as looking around him he saw his friends, his family plenty people he could open up to and confess his problems. Danny smiled to himself as the airplane sped down the runway gaining speed with each passing second. As the plane lifted slowly off the ground rising slowly into the clear blue skies his smile grew, looking around to Steve who was playing with Grace and Kono who was having a friendly chat with her cousin, laughing casually he realised without them he wouldn't be where he was today.

He looked out the window to see the sea in front of them and Kauai now almost behind him, he was then distracted by Rachel who laid her soft hand on his smiling affectionately.

"I'm so proud of you Danny!" She said lovingly. To be honest Danny was quite proud of himself!

He rubbed her hand and placed her hair behind her ears, looking into her big brown eyes.

"I am soo lucky to have you y'ano, you and Grace...I don't know what I would do without ye!" Danny admitted as they joined together for a loving kiss, relieving some of the stress.

"Ewwww!" Grace said sticking out her tongue at the sign of her parents kissing. Danny laughed, Rachel laughed as Danny playfully rubbed Grace's head.

"Dannoo you'r messing up my hair!" Grace complained as she was already starting to stroke her hair tidy again

"Well sorry" Danny said mimicking Grace's complaining tone

That made Grace laugh and she hit Danny in the arm playfully, that turned into a warm embrace with Danny saying  
"I love you monkey!"

"I love you too Danno!" Grace replied closing her eyes as her father held her tight. It was turning out to be a right heart-touching moment.

Rachel and Grace were looking out the window as they neared the coast of Oahu, Grace trying to guess where their house was located, giggling happily. Steve and Danny made eye contact, it had been awkward between two of them since everything had started, he knew it would take some time before the mocking and ranting could start again.

"Y'Okay?" Steve asked gently

Danny began by clearing his throat "Im fine...you?" Danny asked

"Im good..im good.." Steve said as they began their descent into Oahu

"Everything is gonna be okay Danno!" Steve said as the 'ding' for the passengers to put on their seatbelts came on.

Danny took a deep breath looking at Grace "..I know.."

"Hawaiian Airlines flight 91a your pilot has just turned on the seatbelt icon so if passengers would kindly return to their seats and put on your safety belts that would be greatly appreciated, also ensure that bags are put back up into the overhead compartments as they may move during the landing process, thank you for your co-operation" the flight attendant informed

"We'r landing Danno, we'r landing!" Grace said excitedly, doing a little happy dance in her seat.

Soon the big airplane landed on the runway with a soft thump before hearing the flight attendant confirming their arrival.

"Hawaiian Airlines would like to welcome you to the island of Oahu, the temperature is currently clear skies and a warm 30 degrees celcius, thank you for flying with Hawaiian Airlines and we hope to see you in the near furture, my name is Isabelle and from myself and my team goodbye" The flight attendant said

As Danny exited the plane he heard Rachel whisper "We'r home!"

Danny was happy but he was also nervous. Now his tough journey began.

* * *

**Three weeks later**

Steve, Chin and Kono were well settled into their normal jobs and they were now on their 2nd case since arriving home from Kauai.

A 55 year old women was found dead in her apartment 2 days ago, first all signs pointed to the old women tripping and falling down her basement stairs but a closer look Max confirmed they were dealing with a homicide.

Ligature marks were found on close expection and a strong sedative was also present in her blood stream. But they had got a break through, fortunately for them Mrs Jennings aka the dead women's bank accounts have been activated in the last 42 hours, they were activated in three banks thoughout Oahu and when they took a closer look at CCTV they found their culprit.

They were just about to run his face through facial recognition when the big glass doors slid open and Danny strolled in

"Y'miss me?" Danny joked as he neared his shocked team-mates who were gathered around the table area.

"Danny! What are you doing here? The Governor gave you a month stress leave remember?" Kono said, not to say she wasn't happy to see Danny happy

"Well, I checked with the Governor and she cleared me to return to work.. so here I am!" Danny said

Steve laughed "Ya.. here you are!" Steve said going in for a hug, they both laughed joyfully as they embraced each other and patting each others back.

"Glad to have 'ya back brah!" Chin said who also gave Danny a hug and a shake of the hand

"I Knew you couldn't stay away!" Kono said laughing

"Uhm I just wanted to say thank you to all of ye! I know I haven't shown it over the past few weeks but thankfully I am getting the help I need and it is doing me the world of good, I feel amazing and it's all down to ye guys! I don't know what I would've down if it wasn't for ye...so thank ye..oh and sorry!" Danny said adding in a bit of humour

"We have your back brah" Chin said

"Course we do and we always will!" Kono added

Danny looked at Steve "We will always be there for you Danny...always!"

That is when the computer beeped

"We got a hit on the facial recognition" Chin said rounding the computer " His name is Jimmy Cahill, 24 years old ...uh look at this, last year he was convicted of buglary and theft but failed to turn up in court, there is a warrant out for his arrest.."Chin said, Steve was already heading to the door

"..Address?" Steve asked

"39. Summer Drive Road" Chin said heading for the door grabbing his vest and gun.

Danny was excited his first case! That is until he rounded the corner...

"Uh man, I forgot!" Danny said staring right at Steve's old Mercury Marquis

"Lump it, like it..I don't care..Hop In" Steve said a smile on his face

"Oh I get it, your enjoying this aren't you..is this revenge or someth-" Danny said

"Just get in!" Steve shouted from inside the car

Danny opened his door, but unfortunately the crocky door came off the old rusty hinges

"Are you kidding me!?" Danny said as he facepalmed his face..Steve just laughed

"Are you coming or not?!" Steve said trying to keep a straight face

Danny sighed "..Ok" As he pretended to open the invisible door and he eventually hoped in and belted up

"Suprise suprise the seatbelt works!" Danny muttered

Steve could only smile as they cruised down the highway with Danny sitting in the passenger seat...with no door!  
Teenagers passed in their sporty jeeps and cars laughing and beeping as they saw Danny just sit there his Hair being blown in every direction.

"Well this is just great! On the up side we don't need air conditioning!" Danny said saluting the next car that passed

They eventually arrived at the suspect's house, Danny gained his sense of humour back as he pretended to open the invisible door and stepped out of the car. Guns at the ready they neared the house and sure enough when Steve looked in the window there was Jimmy, caught red-handed as he counted endless cash laid perfectly on the sofa

"FIVE-0 DON'T MOVE!" but when did suspects ever obey the rules?!

Of course he ran, at least he tried. He ran out the back door straight into the arms of a waiting Danny

"Got cha!" Danny said as Steve broke through the doors

"Book 'em Danno.." Steve said

"Now that, is one thing I didn't miss.." Danny said dragging the suspect towards a waiting HPD cruiser

As Danny turned he saw Chin, Kono and Steve whispering about something and it caught his attention. He neared them and as he did they acted as if they were doing nothing, all innocent.

Danny looked between them all "k ..what's going on?" Danny demanded

All remained quite, Steve eventually said "...Look behind you"

Danny did what he was told and was shocked by what he saw, a new shiny black Camaro sitting right in front of him.

He looked at the car in disbelief and then looked back at his three team-mates.

"Just a little something for getting the help you needed..." Steve said patting his back

"GO go check it out!" Kono said ushering Danny towards the car.

Steve handed over the keys and soon enough they were on the road, with one major difference Danny was driving...and smiling!

He looked at Steve "Thank You" He said genuinely and from the heart

Steve looked at Danny "We are Ohana!" Steve said as they sped down the highway

Even though he had a few more counselling sessions left, he genuinely knew who he could trust

It really was worth getting the help after all!

* * *

_**Well thats it THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND FAVOURITED THIS STORY I REALLY APPRECIATE IT, YE ARE THE ONLY REASON I KEEP WRITING! I hope everyone enjoyed it and there is loads more to come, but my next story is going to be mainly team whump, but keep in mind I am a huge Steve and Danny whump fan! My next story will be called BANG! so keep an eye out for it..Thank you again and goodbye!**_

Hawaiifiveo2012


End file.
